


How Lucky We Are

by isnonstop



Series: That Would Be Enough [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Kidnapping aftermath, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Moving past their ordeal and learning to be normal teenagers isn't going to be easy for Theodosia, Philip, and Georges. Ten years is a long time - plenty of time to leave them riddled with scars, both physical and mental. It's going to be a long, uphill journey to recovery.-This is a story about the recovery of the children after escaping captivity probably told in a bunch of random scenes.





	How Lucky We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, dudes. So. I know I said I wasn't going to do another multi-chapter fic and yet here we are. This one isn't going to be long I don't think - or maybe it will be who knows? not me. And possibly may just be a bunch of random scenes about the kids' recovery. I don't know. The trial (and thus King's motives) will come up at some point - maybe in this and maybe in another thing I have no idea. I'm making this up as I go along. If there is anything specific you want to see let me know.

Once their parents were there it was a bit easier to separate the kids. The only one that continued to kick up a fuss was Philip. He was adamant that he not leave Georges, yelling and lashing out at anyone who tried to reason with him. Theodosia and Lucy, along with their respective parents, had been moved to their own rooms so they could be checked out and cleared to go home.

“Philip, please, sweetie,” Eliza said, taking his hands and holding them gently. “The doctors need to check you all out.”

“I’m fine!” Philip insisted, eyes alight. He was doing a good job of putting up a mask of anger but Eliza had spent a long time working with children that had suffered traumatic experiences to see past that anger and see the pain and fear hidden underneath.

“So, let’s let the doctors prove that so they can let you come home,” Eliza said gently, her voice shaking a bit. Usually, she was good at staying calm when dealing with a child who was lashing out because of trauma but this time was different. This time it was her son, her Philip, and she wasn’t able to keep as calm as she would have liked. “Don’t you want to come home, baby? Angie is going to be so excited to see you. And AJ and Holly. We’ve waited for so long for you to come home.”

“I’m not leaving Georges!” Philip shouted, pulling his hands away from Eliza and stepping backwards. He looked a bit like a caged animal, eyes frantic and searching around the room. Eliza swallowed down her tears at seeing her baby so upset, raising her hands in a placating manner and taking a step back to give him space.

“Mrs Hamilton,” a nurse said softly from the door. Eliza turned to her, stepping over. “Mrs Hamilton if we can’t get Philip to come to a separate room calmly we’re going to have to sedate him.”

“No!” Three voices sounded at once at the suggestion. Surprisingly, Georges was the loudest amongst them. Georges jumped off the bed, going over to Philip’s side quickly. He grabbed the other teen’s hands, stepping in close and whispering to him.

“Go, Philip,” Georges hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. “I’ll be okay. Go get checked out and I’ll be done by the time you finish and then we can go home.”

“Georges, I don’t want to leave you,” Philip’s voice was just a soft, all the anger from before gone instantly as he talked softly to his best friend.

“I’ll be okay,” Georges repeated. “My maman and mapa and dad will be here. Don’t you want to spend some time with your parents? I know you’ve missed them, Pip.”

“I want to make sure you’re safe,” he whispered, glancing over Georges’ shoulder at the doctor and nurse standing at the door.

“I am safe,” Georges said, giving Philip a small shaky smile. “I’ve got my parents and the officer outside the door. Nothing bad is gonna happen.”

Philip shut his eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. Georges’ smile grew a bit and he reached up to wrap his arms around Philip’s neck, hugging him tight. Philip sighed, wrapping his arms around Georges’ waist and squeezing.

“I’ll be back soon,” Philip said softly, pulling back and searching Georges’ face for any reason why he should stay. Georges just smiled gently and gave Philip another gentle hug before stepping back. Philip took a deep breath, nodding slightly before going over to follow his mother and the doctor to his own room.

—

“Lucy, baby, sit still,” Thomas said, running his fingers through her hair as she sat on the bed. A nurse stood in front of her, trying to collect some blood for a few tests.

“I wanna go home, Abba,” Lucy said, glancing up at him with wide eyes. “When can we go home?”

“Soon, baby,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But first the doctor need to do some tests to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am okay, Abba,” Lucy insisted. “They didn’t hurt me. They hurt Georges! The doctor should be worried about him!”

“Georges has his own doctor,” James said, stepping over from where he was watching at the foot of the bed. He sat down on Lucy’s other side, gently brushing the curls out of her face. “And his doctor is going to take good care of him so that your doctor can take good care of you.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at how stubborn she was. Usually, her stubbornness would be a cause of annoyance but right now it was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Well, the doctor isn’t going to let you go home until they run the tests, Lucy,” James said, smiling fondly at her. “So the faster you let them run the tests the faster we can go home.”

“Can we have ruglach when we get home?” She asked, her eyes taking on a pleading look. Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, baby, we can, but first you’ve got to let the doctor and nurses do their jobs okay?”

“Okay,” Lucy sighed, leaning into Thomas and finally staying still enough for the nurse to draw her blood. Lucy was quiet for a while as the nurse took her blood and ran a few other tests before leaving the room. Once the nurse was gone Lucy looked up at Thomas, her expression hesitant. “Abba?”

“Yes,  yakirati,” Thomas said, picking her up and placing her in his lap. He hugged her tight and pressed a couple kisses to the top of her head as she snuggled into him. 

“I did something bad,” she whispered, not looking at him as she spoke. Both Thomas and James’ hearts clenched from worry and fear. “Please don’t be mad, Abba.”

“I won’t, baby,” Thomas whispered, holding her tighter. “I won’t be mad, Lucy. You can tell me.”

She was silent for a moment before whispering, “When the bad men had us locked up in that room I ate things that weren’t kosher.”

The relief that Thomas and James felt from her words was instant and palpable. They both let out relieved sighs, the tension draining away from their bodies.

“Oh, Lucy darling, that’s okay,” James said, resting a hand on her cheek and tilting her head up to look at him. “Abba and I aren’t mad. And neither is God, baby girl.”

“Daddy’s right,” Thomas agreed softly, kissing her forehead as James wiped away her tears. “You haven’t learned about this yet, Lucy, but in our faith, there is this concept of Pikuach Nefesh which is the principal in Jewish law that says that preserving life overrides all other commandments. So since you were in a situation where if you didn’t eat the non-kosher food you would have starved it is perfectly okay. God isn’t mad at you. Daddy and I aren’t mad at you. We are very very happy that you did eat that food so that you could come home to us. Okay?”

“Okay, Abba,” Lucy whispered, wrapping an arm around each of her fathers’ necks and squeezing tight. 

—

Georges looked so small and young laying on the hospital bed. After a few hours of tests, the doctors decided they needed to keep him overnight for some observations. Lafayette and Adrienne had gone to try and find some decent coffee and something to eat, leaving Hercules keeping vigil at Georges’ bedside. It had taken a while for the teen to fall asleep but eventually, the exhaustion he was sure to be feeling caught up to him and Georges fell into a what appeared to be a, mostly, peaceful sleep.

Hercules quite honestly couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He almost felt like this was a dream, one he had had many times before. In the past ten years, he’d often dreamed that Georges would be returned to them. And then he woke up to find that he was still gone. But this time wasn’t a dream. This time he could reach out and touch his son - his beautiful, strong, brave son. So he did. Hercules rested a gentle hand on Georges’ arm, rubbing his thumb over the teen’s skin gently.

“Mr Mulligan?” A soft voice said from the door. He turned, not taking his hand off of Georges. Doctor Williams stood in the doorway, a chart in her hand. Her face was serious and it made Hercules’ stomach clench in fear.

“Yes,” he said, standing and going over to her. He kept his voice low to try and not disturb Georges.

“There is something I need to inform you about Georges,” Williams said. “Would you prefer I wait until your spouses have returned?”

“No,” Hercules said, glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping son. “What is it?”

“Well,” Doctor Williams opened the chart. “We ran quite a few tests on Georges to ascertain the extent of his injuries. There is evidence of a couple breaks - one is in right wrist and the other on one of the ribs on his right side. His rib is not fully healed yet so we’ll need to take care of that once he wakes. His wrist is healed but was not set properly.”

“Fuck,” Hercules breathed, rubbing a hand over his face. “How will that affect him?”

“Well, he may have some issues with it,” Doctor Williams explained. “Some pain when doing certain things. His ability to play certain sports and do certain activities will be limited but not overly so.”

“Okay,” Hercules nodded. That wasn’t too bad. Nothing drastic.

“Now on to the hardest thing,” Williams said. “A routine exam to perform in cases like this is to check for sexual abuse.” Hercules’ heart stopped, entire body stiffening in anticipation of Doctor Williams’ next words. He knew they had run the test. Adrienne had to sign the paperwork to allow the doctors to run the test and that was part of the reason she and Lafayette had stepped out for a bit; the thought of her baby being sexually abused too much for her to deal with at that moment. Just by her tone, Hercules already knew what Doctor Williams was going to stay but he desperately didn’t want it to be true. “Unfortunately, we did find evidence that Georges has sustained multiple instances of sexual abuse over the past ten years.”

“Oh fuck,” Hercules' heart sank, stomach clenching. He glanced over at Georges, a quiet sob escaping his lips. “No.”

“We ran a few blood tests to check for STIs,” Doctor Williams continued. “They all came back negative.” Hercules could only bring himself to nod, unable to push words past the lump in his throat. “He will need to get retested in a few months just to be sure. But as it stands he should be fine to be released in the morning.”

“Okay,” Hercules whispered, rubbing a hand over his face.

“We can provide you with a referral to a psychologist for Georges if you would like,” Doctor Williams said, shutting Georges’ chart and tucking it under her arm.

“No, no that’s fine,” Hercules finally looked away from the sleeping teen. “We’ll take care of it.”

“If you’re sure,” Williams said with a nod. “Some nurses will be in throughout the night to monitor him. Please feel free to ask them any questions that you have.”

“Thank you, Doctor Williams,” Hercules said, giving her a small nod and even smaller smile before going back over to sit at Georges’ bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
